1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to orthodontic bracket devices and more specifically it relates to an orthodontic bracket and positioning system for providing a compact and wingless orthodontic bracket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Orthodontic braces have been in use for years. Orthodontic braces are utilized for correcting various types of dental problems such as misaligned teeth. Conventional braces are typically comprised of a plurality of brackets secured to the teeth, an archwire that extends between the plurality of brackets, and elastic or metal ligature ties that are secured about the brackets for retaining the archwire within each of the brackets. Additional force generating auxiliary devices may be utilized in conjunction with the brackets and archwire to achieve various types of desirable forces upon the teeth of a patient.
The “archwire” is the main wire that fits into each of the brackets or other attachments, on the outside of an individual's teeth. The archwire also provides most of the forces that move the patient's teeth. The archwire also provides a track along which the teeth move. Elastic ligature are basically small elastic rings that are utilized to attach the archwire to the brackets. Ligatures are comprised of various materials (elastic and non-elastic), sizes and colors.
The brackets are attachments that are bonded to the patient's teeth utilizing various types of adhesives. The brackets transmit the forces from the archwire to the patient's teeth. As shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings, conventional orthodontic brackets are generally comprised of a flat plate member having a plurality of tie wings extending outwardly from thereof defining a horizontal passage for receiving the archwire. There are various designs of orthodontic brackets that utilize the tie wing concept as is well known in the industry. As further shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings, the plurality of tie wings are typically within the four corners of the plate member and may have various shapes and structures for receiving both the archwire and the elastic ligature.
The main problem with conventional orthodontic brackets is that they are relatively large in size and not aesthetically pleasing when positioned upon a patient's teeth. A further problem with conventional orthodontic brackets is that they are prone to collecting debris and food within. Another problem with conventional orthodontic brackets is that they are difficult to bond close the gingival margin of the teeth because of their relative large size and structure.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a compact and wingless orthodontic bracket. Conventional orthodontic brackets are relatively large and sometimes cause various types of complications for a patient.
In these respects, the orthodontic bracket and positioning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a compact and wingless orthodontic bracket.